UKE vs SEME
by vietrona chan
Summary: ketika para uke exo ngambek plus marah sama para seme gaimana cara para seme mengatasi masalah ini? THIS IS EXO COUPLE STORY..HUNHAN KAISOO SULAY KRISTAO CHANBAEK CHENMIN.
1. Chapter 1

**Vietrona chan present...**

 **-UKE vs SEME-**

 **cast : exo members**

 **couple story.**

 **Rated : T (kasian..judulnya begitu tapi ratednya T haha..miannn)**

 **warning : YAOI,ALAY,LEBAY,ABSURD,GAJE,TYPO BAGAIKAN KUMAN KUMAN YANG TAK TERHINGGA,HUMOR GATOT!(GAGAL TOTAL)**

 **SUMMARY : ketika para uke EXO ngambek + marah sama para seme tercintah,jadi apa yang harus dilakukan para seme untuk mengatasi hal ini? its HUNHAN CHANBAEK SULAY KRISTAO CHENMIN KAISOO.**

ANNYEONG~~

ketemu lagi sama vietrona yang punya fic alay gak jelas hohoho...

tadinya sih mau dibikin rate M nyahahaha..tapi tiba2 otak mesumku sirna hilang entah terbawa angin kemana..hiks

lebay memang -,-yosh!kita mulai saja ya?! *mulai apa? ya mulai baca lah *abaikan kawan kawan

 **this is REAL my fic**

 **jika ada kesamaan alur dan sbgnya itu hanya kebetulan..serius ini hasil pemikiran alay vie!**

 **jadi..NO BASH NO PLAGIAT NO BULLYING NO SIDERS NO FLAME!**

if you hate me SO GET OUT!

LOVE THIS STORY..LOVE ME xd

HAPPY READING,ALL!

-UKE vs SEME-

chapter 1

Hari yang sangat membosankan di dorm EXO sepertinya ..hari ini mereka tidak ada jadwal apapun..

kita tengok ke pasangan ChanBaek yang tengah bermain game,padahal mereka tidak mengerti cara mainnya hohoho..unik memang ^,^

err...

Lalu pasangan KrisTao yang tengah sibuk-oh lebih tepatnya Tao yang sibuk.

"Gyaaaaaaaa...kris-ge!lihat katalog tas GUCCI bulan ini!dan dan...lihat lihat...ada diskon nyaaaaaa."teriak Tao ala ala fansgirl -_-

"akh..kita beli yuk gege!kapan belinya...jeballllll...!"

"mwo?"

"ayoo gege."

"hm?"

"gege...aigooo kapannnn hummm."

"argghh...baby panda!diamlah aku sedang sibuk baca koran!"

"..."

Kris agak kaget karena Tao langsung diam,ternyata..

"hiks..membentakku..hiks..gege tidak sayang padaku lagi..hikss..."

Tao sedang mojok(?) disudut ruangan sambil langsung menghampiri.

"Baby,mianhe..nanti kita beli tas nya ne...cup cup cup."

Wajah Tao langsung berbinar."jinjaaaaaaaaa?woah...gomawo gege!"

'oh boy,betapa tas bisa merubah mood mu secepat hilangnya uang dari dompet gue.'yaaa...itu batin kris tentu saja hanya dalam hatinya..hoho

ayo tinggalkan pasangan itu..sekarang..

kita mengintik pada pasangan ChenMin yang tengah suap suapan es clim..eh es krim..meskipun yang lebih banyak di suapi itu Xiumin hoho poor jongdae...

3 pasangan itu tengah berbahagia..tapi..

tidak untuk SuLay HunHan KaiSoo

ada apa dengan mereka,pemirsaaa?  
oalah...mereka maksudnya Lay Luhan dan Kyungsoo sedang ?

bagaimana tidak?ketika Lay Kyungsoo dan Luhan sibuk masak ..susah payah berbelanja dan menyiapkan makanan,dengan seenak jidatnya Suho Kai Sehun malah makan di restoran mewah TANPA YANG LAIN hebat kan...?ketika mereka pulang..yahh beginilah keadaannya..

3 uke ini ngambek biar kuperjelas NGAMBEK=MARAH=KESAL=SEBAL=.. apalagi itu?silahkan tulis di review hoho..

"Ayolahh...Chagiyaaa...jangan marah padaku yaaa."

"Dasar kamjong pabbo!kau itu menyia nyiakan aku ya hah?!"

"Kim joon myun!apa ini ide mu,ha?menghabiskan istrimu(akhirnya mengakui)sibuk memasak untukmu,ha?jawab aku leader EXo-K!"

"Lay-ah ini tidak sengaja...mianhee''

"Hannie,Sehuna minta maaf..sehuna lapar..tapi karena kalian masaknya kelamaan jadinya aku..."

"OH SEHUN!jadi kau menyalahkan kami yang masak nya lama?begitu?Daebak..sehunnie..daebak...kau sangattttt menyebalkan!"

"oi ada apa ini?"tiba tiba Chanyeol Dkk menghampiri karena ada perang mulut di dapur.

"Begini ya!kami capek!lelah!letih!lesu!lunglai!apa lagi yaa..pokoknya..kami merasa tidak dihargai!sudah capek capek masak..tapi tidak dihargai..kami tau kami itu uke..tapi tidak sepantanya kalian memperlakukan kami seperti ini!"ucap Lay dengan sangat Lebay alay #diterjangombakolehsuho

"buk..bukan begituu..kami itu.."

"apa karena kami hanya uke kalian bisa seenaknya?memperlakukan kami semena mena ...begitukah perilaku SEME!?benar hahh?"

kata kata luhan membuat para uke terdiam menunduk tak terasa sebongkah(?)air mata turun dari pipi masing2 uke lalu berlari masuk ke kamar dan keluar membawa bantal.

"Yak!baekki!apa yang kau lakukan!"

baekhyun tidak memperdulikan Chanyeol"Lay hyung!kita tidur dikamarku yaaa..kami malas satu kamar dengan namja2 pabbo ini."

Lay mengangguk

"ha..Suho hyung...tidak ada tidur satu kamar hari ini,ne?"

Suho hanya mengangguk ..begitukah sifat sabar seorang leader itu bukan sabar..tapi pasrah..apa semuanya teriaku Suho ..PASRAH!

#ditendang suho

"omo!Tao baby..jangan tinggalkan gegemu jones seperti ini.."

"aku tidak mau!aku yakin Kris ge sama saja seperti yang lain!Kris ge bukan seme yang baik."

"hannie..mianhe..mianhe...jebal..."

"mianhe tidak menyelesaikan masalah SEHUN!"

dan yaa...para Uke akhirnyameninggalkan para seme yang mematung dengan gelisah gundah gulana(?)err..-_-

-tebece-

lohaaaaaaaa...nyahahahaha...gimana gimanaa gimanaaaaaaaaaa...

jelek gak?absurd gaaa?wae?wae?wae?

mian kalo pendek uhu uhu uhu..sampai jumpaaahhh di chapter selanjutnya

pay pay````

-love you..from vie:*-

 **SILAHKAN TINGGALKAN REVIEW ANDA SEBAGAI BALASAN TERIMA KASIH KARENA MEMBACA KARYA ORANG LAIN**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vietrona chan present...**

 **-UKE vs SEME-**

 **cast : exo members**

 **couple story.**

 **Rated : T (kasian..judulnya begitu tapi ratednya T haha..miannn)**

 **warning : YAOI,ALAY,LEBAY,ABSURD,GAJE,TYPO BAGAIKAN KUMAN KUMAN YANG TAK TERHINGGA,HUMOR GATOT!(GAGAL TOTAL)**

 **SUMMARY : ketika para uke EXO ngambek + marah sama para seme tercintah,jadi apa yang harus dilakukan para seme untuk mengatasi hal ini? its HUNHAN CHANBAEK SULAY KRISTAO CHENMIN KAISOO.**

ANNYEONG~~

ketemu lagi sama vietrona yang punya fic alay gak jelas hohoho...

tadinya sih mau dibikin rate M nyahahaha..tapi tiba2 otak mesumku sirna hilang entah terbawa angin kemana..hiks

lebay memang -,-yosh!kita mulai saja ya?! *mulai apa? ya mulai baca lah *abaikan kawan kawan

 **this is REAL my fic**

 **jika ada kesamaan alur dan sbgnya itu hanya kebetulan..serius ini hasil pemikiran alay vie!**

 **jadi..NO BASH NO PLAGIAT NO BULLYING NO SIDERS NO FLAME!**

if you hate me SO GET OUT!

LOVE THIS STORY..LOVE ME xd

HAPPY READING,ALL!

-UKE vs SEME-

this is **chapter 2**

.

.

.

KRIIIIIUUUUKKKK

eum..sebentar..suara apa itu eh?

baiklah,itu adalah suara dari perut para seme yang minta di isi

kira-kira begitulah bunyi nya,tunggu dulu!bukannya mereka punya umma exo?yang siap menyajikan makanan

aha!rupanya hari ini para uke melakukan aksi(?) mogok masak..

dan sekarang para uke exo yang manis2 ini bersiap untuk refreshing,yep!dengan cara shopping..

kalian tahu?hari ini mereka berdandan manly ..lihatlah tao,luhan,dan lay yang memakai kemeja abu abu polos yang 2 kancing atas yang sengaja terbuka. sedangkan kyungsoo,baekhyun,dan xiumin memakai hoodie,tidak hanya itu pemirsa(?) Luhan bahkan mengecat rambutnya menjadi hitam dan dibiarkan mencuat ke atas(hell,ada jambulnya gitu loohhh).

Dan ketika mereka keluar,para seme melongo melihat penampilan mereka.

"Baby panda,kau terlihat..manly!mana tao ku yang imut itu,hmm?" goda meliriknya lalu tersenyum sinis

"imut is not my style." ucapan Tao malah membuat Kris sweetdrop -_-"

"Oh my god!kyungie..you're so hot!" ya..kalian tau kan itu ucapan siapa..siapa lagi kalau buk-

"yeah!kkamjong!i'm hot you're not!" poor Kai -,-

"OMO!my sweet bacon,mau kemana hmm?"

"sweet bacon?i got a shock!kkaebsong~~~." Chanyeol mengelus dadanya sabar

"hoo..yixing!kau terlihat berbeda!kuakui kau tampan tapi.."

"i'm still handsome more than you." ucap Lay lalu meninggalkan Suho yang sedang melirik Kris karena kata2 lay adalah kata2 kris di exo 's show dulu...hell..

"Luhan hyung!kau tampak..."

"aku tampak manly bukannnn?akhhh akhirnya kau mengakuinya juga!Yehet!"

Sehun memasang tampang bodohnya..ya setidaknya menurut sehun kadar ke narsisan couplenya itu naik beberapa persen -_-

"Baozi!haaa...mau kemana bakpau imut ku ini haaa.."

"kemanapun asal tidak bersamamu..pay pay..."

Cukup sabar bagi seorang Chen ..mati matian menahan desakan (?) untuk tidak mengeluarkan teriakan ala suara emasnya itu...-_-

Para Uke beranjak pergi meninggalkan para seme yang memasang tampang melas nya..tidak elite memang hoho..

"Kita harus melakukan sesuatuuuu!" ucap Suho yang terlihat frustasi

Tiba-tiba Kris tertawa tidak jelas sambil mengeluarkan api naga nya..ehh bercanda...maksudnya dia mengeluarkan smirknya..

"Begini saja...seret mereka ke ranjang..lalu buat mereka tidak berdaya..it's a good idea..muahahahaaa."

teoril kris dibalas tatapan datar oleh semuanya..emm kecuali yang otak mesumnya sama seperti Kris #disemburapisamakris

"tidakkkk...kurasa maaf lah yang bisa menyelesaikan masalah."

Teori chen di balas tatapan usang(?) dari yang lain.

"begini saja!ayo kita tunjukan pada our cuple..kita tunjukan sisi romantis dan kepekaan kita!" teriak suho

Koor dari Sang leader dibalas anggukan setuju dari yang lain.

well,suho benar,perlakukan para namja manis itu dengan sebaiknya maka mereka akan luluh,bukan?

"mari kita buat rencana canggih ini!" ucap Chanyeol dengan semangat 45 nya

Akhirnya semua seme sibuk dengan rencana nya masing masing..aissshh kelihatan nya akan seru,neee...kita lihat saja nanti. yah...apa yang akan terjadi?

TBC

 **Halooooooo**

 **maaf ya baru sempet apdet u,u**

 **jadi ceritanya ...vie lagi males ngetik..lagi pula laptop vie keyboard nya rusak gegara di injek injek kucing..daebak bukan? nyahahahhaaa**

 **ya sudahlah...akhirnya vie cuma bisa buka ffn dari hape..isss kesel emang tapi mau gimana lagi...**

 **ohh iya mianheeeeeee jeongmal! kalo misalnya chapter 2 makin gak jelas..tadinya mau bikin ff baru...tapi tunggu dulu lah...mau bikin ff rated M tapi takut ga ada respon...ya sudahlah yaaa...oke tinggal klik tombol REVIEW dibawah**

 **dan pasti kalian tau bukan...pembaca yang baik adalah pembaca yang memberikan APRESIASI kepada si penulis..supaya si penulis semangat!**

 **Well,kita berjumpa lagi di chapter berikutnya**

 **sayonara~~**


	3. Chapter 3

_cuma pengumuman..._

 **annyeong~~~**

vie minta maaf banget karena vie gak apdet apdet

Well,,sorry for that...but i have annoncement,for you all

First...aku minta maaf sebesar besarnya karena udh menelantarkan epep milik vie...vie juga sekarang lebih sering jadi readers...entah kenapa...banyak banget author yang break dulu ato hiatus ato out...vie juga sedihh banget ...author hunhan banyak yang op...hmm cause iam hunhan shipper...dan...aku juga mulai _jenuh_

jadi...aku minta maaf yaaa...readers semua ...aku bakal **HIATUS..sampai aku bener bener mood lagi untuk nulis**

aku gak peduli okey..kalo kalian mau nge judge akupun its not problem...setiap author juga pasti pernah lah ngalamin masa masa jenuh begini

Untuk alasan lebih jelasnya...begini yaaa..PERTAMA AKU ITU BARU MASUK SMA OKEYY..DAN AKU DITUNTUT UNTUK BELAJAR LEBIH KERAS DARI SMP..jadi aku tegaskan aku blom kuliah..ada yg ngepm akutuh..dan nanya "chingu,udah kuliah blomm?kalo udh bikin ff nc donggg " yayaya...jadi saya itu masih dibawah umur,tapi ga menutup kemungkinan saya bikin rated m ..no guys...aku bukan anak polos..XD

KEDUA..ini bener bener trouble nya para author ...tau gak apa?LAPTOP SAYA RUSAK T^T ..DAN SAYA INI BUKAN TIPE ORG YANG MAU PANJANG2 NGETIK DI HAPE YG PASTI BANYAK TYPO NYA BANGET wkwk...dan ini saya lagi minjem laptop temen ...

KETIGA...UKE VS SEME itu kan bisa dibilang epep humor meski garing hehe...SAYA KEHILANGAN SELERA HUMOR SAYA T^T ...yaa aku akui...alasan ketiga ga jelas memang,,well aku udah berusaha minta author2 senior buat bantuin ngembaliin mood aku itu...dan sampe temen ku yg author di ffn nawarin dia yg publishin sedangkan plot ff akutuh udh ada..malahan uke vs seme udh tamat malah...dan di buku ff aku...aku udh nyelesain 5 ff...termasuk uke vs seme...tapi ntah kenapa AKU BENER BENER KEHILANGAN KEPERCAYAAN DIRI AKU ...aku tahu review nya dikit...meski viewer nya banyak bayangin gays(?) Viewers aku 2k+ ...hayooo silent readers nya bejibun...apa susahnya sih ngasih review...masalah utama para author itu di reviewmya yaaa...siders itu gak pernah tobat T,T

Tapi...aku mohon maaf atas tulisan gak bermanfaat ini...aku ngerasa udah jahat sama readers semua...sorry guys...aku gak tau kapan mau lanjutin karya aku di ffn...aku minta maaf kalo aku cuma aktif sbg readers doang...aku ga bisa pastiin aku bakal kembali dg akun baru ato akun yang sama ato bahkan GAK BAKAL KEMBA LI...aku tahu epep ku beserta aku banyak kekurangannya...aku udh minta pendapat sunbae2 aku di ffn...mereka juga bilang kalo aku butuh waktu untuk kembalu ke ffn...bisa aja aku cuma break smentara..ato aku bener 2 opp dari sini...

Sekali lagi...I'M SORRY GUYS,IF YOU WANT TO BASH ME...ITS NOT PROBLEM..LET'S JUDGE ME ..IF YOU REALLY REALLY HATE ME...

Thanks to followers ...thanks to my friend

VIENETTE KIM AND PARK HYE HOON you all my friends thanks to your support...dan maaf kalo salah nulis nama kalian di sini wkwkwk...

And for you readers...that's all from me...thanks to your suppport...

AKU TANPA KALIAN BUTIRAN DEBU..HIKSSS.

SALAM CINTAH DARI VIETRONA DAN URI LUHANNIE #peluksatusatubarengluhan

Wait for me..if you want...

I'll be back (maybe) dont forget...EXO OTP12 Π(^_^)Π

Xoxo


End file.
